Stained Paper Hearts
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: There is a Possessive and Obsessive darkness lingering around Kagome and her newly found friends are none the wiser. Worse yet...two ugly feelings have started to conjure themselves up within their hearts. Lust...and Doubt... WARNING: Romance/Angst/Psychological/Drama/Horror I want you guys to be prepared for whats inside. It's a trip...


**Stained Paper Hearts**

 **Summary: There is a Possessive and Obsessive darkness lingering around Kagome and her newly found friends are none the wiser. Worse yet...two ugly feelings have started to conjure themselves up within their hearts. Lust...and Doubt...**

 **Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Psychological/Drama/Horror**

 **Rated: M for Mature (heavily sexual scenes and violence/murder)**

 **Pairing: To be discovered later.**

 **A/N: Please be warned, this chapter does have sexual content and less than polite language (swearing). If that offends you...do not read this. There will also be Character Deaths. A LOT of Character Deaths. You have been warned.**

 _ ***bows***_

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **~Drip~**_

 **...**

 _ **~Drip, Drip~**_

 **...**

 _ **~Drip~**_

"...you got it all over the place...didn't you."

"You're asking, yet you're standing right beside me."

"...go take a shower. I'll start cleaning."

"Hai,"

Elongated fingers trailed gracefully over the wall, trailing a line of red along the way. "Such a messy young man he is." Red eyes following the crimson color before a small smile formed on small lips. _"I'll reward him tonight…"_

The crimson blood dripped into a large pail of white paint. "I will have to take care of that too."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(One Week Later)**

 _ **"Ohayo O'Chibi!"**_

Ryoma glanced behind him to late, arms enveloped him warmly and he sank into the embrace if only for a single moment before turning all the way around to talk to his Sempai's who'd all caught up to him and his hyperactive teammate. He'd only recently realized that, for each of his teammates, he'd developed strong feelings for, and while none noticed it yet, or...if they did they haven't said anything about it...he figured it was really only a matter of time. He listened as Momoshiro complained about how close Kaidou was to him, saying he was stealing his air. Obviously the two were joking, it was always fun to watch them.

 _"Hisssh~"_

That sound sent tremors down his spine, thankful that Eiji was still holding him up, because his legs gave out for a mere second, and Eiji was the one to tighten his arms around him. He glanced down and looked him in the eyes, but said nothing. Ryoma frowned, that wasn't like his red haired friend. If anything, he would have freaked out and called attention to him. Though, it really wouldn't surprise Ryoma if out of the entire team, Eiji was the first to realize.

"Lets go, practice will be starting soon, Tezuka is already there."

"Ah..." Ryoma took that as a chance to leave his Sempai's arms and walked off with everyone following after him. Blue eyes followed his movements, a mischievous smile on his face caused one other to smile in intrigue.

 **-x-x-x-**

The end of school came with loud chatter being passed around the courtyard, rumors flying left and right, this time...it was all one rumor. Not ten or twenty going on at the same time, just one...and it was more like gossip at that.

"What's everyone talking about, na no da~?!" Eiji chimed as he walked up cheerfully to a small group of girls out in front of his school. The rest of the Regulars stood waiting, curiously they too wondered what was causing such a commotion.

"Eiji-Sempai...you haven't heard?!"

"I would have thought you'd know...considering..."

Eiji frowned, "Considering what?"

Ryoma and Oishi took a step forward, wondering what was going on.

"Well, considering it was a tennis player..."

"Tennis Player?" Tezuka asked, "what are you talking about?"

"A member of the Hyotei Regulars...was found..."

"Was found?" Eiji freaked, "Finish your sentence! Found what!?"

The girls moved back a step and shared worried looks before the one in the middle spoke nervously. "...dead."

Silence fell over the Regulars, and they ran to the nearest located bus station to make their way to Hyotei.

'It's impossible, seriously, what kind of messed up joke was this!?'

"Ryoma, calm down, it's thirty minutes to the school, we'll be there soon." Tezuka said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And then what! We tell the team that everything will be okay!? Why are we going? What can we do!?"

The team was silent, no one had thought about that...but...

Eiji stepped forward and pulled Ryoma into a tight hug. "We've played tennis with them, they are our rivals as much as they are our friends...don't we owe it to them to be there when they need us?"

"...yeah..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Heheehe...gentle...gentle, _mnn~_ really now, you can't be sated like this... _ah~!_ " Flesh slamming into the wall as a pale back met more crimson. "Aren't you the least bit turned off...by him?"

Brown eyes turned to the bloodied mess on the floor, pulling away from the wall, still holding the girl in his arms, he lifted her legs and turned her so that she was facing away from him before dropping to his knees, hers legs straddling the broken body, her breasts pressed up against the cold flesh of the boys chest. Blood spilt smeared across her chest as she was slammed into from behind, ravished and caressed by her beautiful lover. Over and over again, she cried out her orgasms as he satisfied her over his trophy. Such a beautiful creature she was. He would continue to bring her such trophies...after all, the more he brought, the longer he could keep her.

" _Oh!"_

"Nai...l-let's play. You can call me nee-chan, I'd like that." She said as he pushed further into her.

Just the thought that he could be related to her, violating her in such a way, parents never the wiser...in the kitchen, on the couch...in their parents bedroom...in front of them. "N-nee-chan!"

" _AH!_ Nii-Sama~!"

It did something to him, he felt himself growing harder, "Gomen...nee-chan...gomen, nii-sama wants to hurt you, he wants to feel you tighten painfully on his cock."

"...so beautiful...you can...nii-sama, can fuck his nee-chan raw. As much as you like...fuck me. Fuck...fuck... _AH~!_ K-KAMI NII-SAMA~!" She fell weakly onto the body, holding it close to her, no longer able to hold herself up with her hands. The smell of the man below her was one of sweat, and musk. He smelled beautiful too. She brought a hand to the boys face and smiled. _'_ _Thank you...for making tonight a good night._ _'_

 ** _-_ _x-x-x-_**

 _ **(Hyotei)**_

Keigo glanced up at the sound of heavy footfalls, his team was sitting on the bleachers around them. None could bring themselves to greet the group running their way. There were two on his team who were fast asleep, and it wasn't who one might expect. Shishido and Taki had cried themselves into a broken slumber. Akutagawa, their resident sleeping beauty, was wide awake. He looked terrible, his eyes brimmed red from having had his own share of tears spilt. Though now he stared at his hands in worry and contemplation. Oshitari and Mukahi were off to the side, Mukahi leaning lifelessly against his doubles partner. Hiyoshi was slamming a tennis ball mercilessly against the practice platform while Kabaji just sat quietly beside Keigo, a look of broken sadness on his face. The team searched the court, seeing the missing member, they knew who had been found dead.

"Ch-Chotaro-San...he's...?" Eiji shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Otori-San...he was found brutally mutilated out in the middle of a restricted forest. They were holding an inspection, and found him three days ago, but we only heard about it now."

" **..."**

No one spoke, they sat down and just stayed with their tennis friends, as no words could take the pain they were feeling away right now.

 _Really though...what does anyone say to death...to loss? What can they say..._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So, here is a new story, this came to me randomly and it's hard for me to hurt characters I like, so I am really stepping out of my comfort zone by doing this. Let me know what you think. I have another PoT/IY fic that'll I'll be posting tonight too, and this one has two chapters already written on paper, I'll be updating it frequently since it's the one I write while at work. I will also update the first PoT/IY story that's requested by a reviewer that isn't one of my new ones but instead one that I've not updated in a long time. Only the first one requested will be updated, and from there we will see what happens. Sankyu~**


End file.
